Zmierzch Padawana
Zmierzch padawana to ogółem trzydziesty drugi i dziewiętnasty oraz dwudziesty w sezonie drugim odcinek Star Wars: Rebelianci. Streszczenie Ashoka , Ezra i Kanan udają się na Malachor . Chcą oni znaleźć pradawną świątynię Sithów ukrytą gdzieś na planecie. Na miejscu okazuje się, że nie są sami tam sami. Gdy zostają rozdzieleni Ezra nieoczekiwanie spotyka samego Dartha Maula . Ma on konkretne plany wobec Ezry jak i świątyni. Wystąpili *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren *Garazeb Orrelios *C1-10P *Ahsoka Tano *Kapitan Rex *Yoda *Ósmy brat *Maul *Savage Opress *Imperator Palpatine *Mira Bridger *Ephraim Bridger *Siódma Siostra *Piąty Brat *Obecność (Tylko głos) *Darth Vader *Jun Sato *AP-5 Stworzenia *Convor Modele droidów *Droid astromechaniczny *Droid protokolarny *Droid poszukiwacz typu ID9 Lokalizacje *Świątynia Jedi *Malachor Debiut) **Świątynia Sithów na Malachorze *Dom Bridger'ów *Atollon **Baza Chopper Pojazdy *Lekki frachtowiec VCX-100 **Duch **Upiór *TIE Advanced v1 *Korweta Hammerhead *A-Wing Wydarzenia *Wszyscy Inkwizototzy giną. *Widzimy pojedynek między Ahsoką, a jej dawnym mistrzem. *Pojawia się Maul. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Rozmowa, którą przeprowadza Rex z Ahsoką na początku odcinka, to lustrzane odbicie tej, którą odbyli w pilocie serialu "The Clone Wars". *To scenariusz tego odcinka ustalił konwencję nazewniczą inkwizytorów - Ósmy brat był pierwszym nazwanym w ten sposób członkiem Inkwizycji. Siódma siostra i Piąty brat otrzymali takie miana na początku sezonu, bo wcześniej byli znani tylko jako "kobieta-inkwizytor" i "mężczyzna-inkwizytor". *Wśród wzorów znajdujących się na podstawie świątyni Sithów na Malachorze można dostrzec starożytny system piśmienniczy zaprojektowany przez Ralpha McQuarriego. Widoczny jest również w świątyni na Lothalu. *Podczas produkcji tego odcinka Dave Filoni czerpał bardzo mocno z mitologicznych opisów podziemi, które ukazują poszczególne poziomy zejścia tak zwana katabaza - por. np. "Boską komedię" Dantego czy mity o Orfeuszu i Eneaszu - przyp. tłum.. *Spetryfikowane ciała obecne na polu bitwy na Malachorze czerpią swą inspirację z odbić kształtów, które pozostały po zniszczeniu starożytnych Pompei. *Starożytny "miecz świetlny krzyżowy" to odniesienie do projektu broni, która stała się sławna dzięki Kylowi Renowi. "Słownik obrazkowy" z "Przebudzenia Mocy" sugerował, że ostrze tego bohatera zostało oparte na projekcie, którego czasy sięgają wielkiej plagi na Malachorze . *Ósmy brat to Terreliański Skoczek Jango, czyli członek rasy po raz pierwszy widzianej w "The Clone Wars" osobie Cassie Cryar, złodziejki, która ukradła miecz [[Ahsoka Tano|Ahsoki] - przyp. tłum.]. *Chociaż w ostatecznej wersji "Powrotu Jedi" Vader pojawia się bez brwi w scenie, w której nie ma hełmu, to aby animacja była lepiej czytelna, model z roztrzaskaną maską posiada ciemną brew. *We wczesnych wersjach historii Vader i Maul pojedynkowali się w drugim akcie, ale podczas prac nad scenariuszem zdano sobie sprawę, że to o jedną bitwę za dużo, więc oszczędzono Zabrakowi tej walki. *W oryginalnym zarysie piekielna machina w sercu świątyni Sithów kończyła strzelać. W odcinku usunięcie holokronu kończy ten proces. *W niedokończonym akcie TCW pod tytułem "Kryształowy kryzys na Utapau" Yoda wspomina o starożytnych broniach Sithów, które były napędzane kryształami kyber. Piekielna maszyna to rzadki przykład nienaruszonego egzemplarzu. *W pierwotnym scenariuszu Maul wypowiadał słowa: "Palpatine przywiózł mnie tutaj, gdy byłem chłopcem. Mój mistrz długo badał starożytne, mroczne sztuki, poszukiwał reliktów i miejsc takich jak to". *Walka Maula z Kananem choreograficznie przypomina pojedynek Obi-Wana z Zabrakiem w Epizodzie I. *Kanan , podobnie jak generał Kota z "The Force Unleashed" traci wzrok przez postać graną przez Sama Witwera (Maula i Starkillera). *Maul zabija Siódmą siostrę w podobny sposób, jak zrobił to w przypadku Satine w "The Clone Wars". *W tym odcinku mamy kolejny przykład jak Lucasfilm Animation cenzuruje dekapitacje postaci. *Maul ma kolczyk w lewym uchu. *Po raz kolejny w serialu Ezra przedstawił się jako "Jabba". Gdzie można obejrzeć? http://vidabc.com/emhpdprq56uc.html http://www.kreskowkazone.pl/odcinki-online_gwiezdne-wojny-rebelianci-2014_35 Galeria en:Twilight of the Appprentice Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2